xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Brief
Dr. Brief is an elderly, brilliant and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, father of Tights and Bulma, and grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Like everyone in his family, Dr. Brief's name is a pun on garments (briefs). History Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's. His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses Goku as Bulma's boyfriend, which frustrates her. He then repairs the scooter of the police officer who showed up. In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the Attack Ball of Goku's arrival on Earth. After Frieza was defeated, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300 times the Earth's normal gravity in order to surpass Goku in strength. A few years later, in the Android Arc, he and Bulma restore Android 16, who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games, showing off their technical know-how. Usually Dr. Brief is seen with a cigarette in his mouth (which had been edited out in the early dub). As Bulma's father, his knack for hi-tech wizardry passed on to her. Power Level In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Dr. Brief's power level is 12. Inventions According to Dr. Briefs Gokus Saiyan Ship was in shambles when he found it and rebuilt it from scratch. The Gravity Machine only goes up to 100gs. If you weigh 100 pounds then 100gs will put you at 10,000 Pounds. Saiyan technology is really amazing. Goku is going to have to push himself really hard between Earth and Namek. According to Dr. Briefs the Space Ship will fly like a Shooting Star. It has a Bed, Bathroom, and a Kitchen. The Flight Path is pre programmed into it. He can get to Namek in 6 Days. Screenshots Kai 42 (451).png Kai 42 (449).png Kai 42 (446).png Kai 42 (443).png Kai 42 (434).png Kai 42 (432).png Kai 42 (431).png Kai 42 (430).png Kai 42 (429).png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Billionaires‏ Category:Pilot Category:Father Category:Driver Category:Grandfather Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Ancestor Category:Deceased Category:Genius Category:Animal Empathy Category:Married Category:Aristocrats Category:CEOs Category:Business Owners Category:PHD Category:Glasses Category:Muggles Category:PHD Category:PHD Category:House of Vegeta Category:Male Category:Legendary Character Category:Shonen Jump Category:Universe 7 Category:Z Fighters Category:Inventors Category:Teachers Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Universe 7 Category:Mechanic Category:Scientists